Harry Potter vs Kayotens
by Da J
Summary: The duelling contest of the century! (No wagering please.)


  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco sat at the gates of Hogwarts,   
waiting for someone. Hermione, Draco and Ron had no idea who.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione began.  
  
"He'll be here, okay? You'll be psyched to see 'em. All of   
you."  
  
"I doubt it, Potter," Draco said impatiently.  
  
Then they heard a HWOOSH, then a TMP, and three tall figures   
walked toward them.  
  
"There he is. I told you he'd be here."  
  
"Shut up," Ron said.  
  
"Greetings," one of the figures said. "Which one of them is   
Harry?" another asked.  
  
"Malfoy," said Harry, "but I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"I heard that," Draco glared at Harry.  
  
"You were supposed to."  
  
The figure stepped out of the fog to reveal a tall, muscular  
male, followed by two other ones. Two were blonde, the other was   
brunette. Ron noticed Hermione staring at the first one's abs. Draco  
didn't seem very impressed.   
  
"Ron, Hermione, Draco (ugh)..." Harry started, "I present to  
you, the Kayotens."  
  
"What are they?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry thought. "Good question. What are you guys?"  
  
"A group of extraterrestrials who can show spectacular displays  
of strength. I am Jay, and these are Greg and Pete." He pointed in   
order to the brunette and the other blonde. "We are here to challenge   
you to a duelling contest."  
  
"Now THAT'S the kind of talk I like to hear," Draco exclaimed.  
He took out his wand and got in a stance which, from behind, looked   
very bad, shall we say.  
  
"I take it you'll be going first. All right, here are the   
rules. You are allowed to use whatever spell you know. But it must be  
NON-LETHAL."  
  
"Aw, phooey."  
  
"We can read your mind. Give it up."  
  
"Are you muggles?"  
  
"We use our own style of magic. Anyway, you are allowed to use   
a physical attack, such as punching or kicking. We are not."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"We don't like sending humans to the moon. We are allowed to   
block and dodge, but we cannot attack or counter-attack."  
  
"Then how can you win?"  
  
"We are allowed to use non-lethal blasts. Don't worry, we'll   
go easy."  
  
"Then let's start."  
  
"Yes, let's."  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco shouted as he aimed at the alien. Draco   
had put some extra power into it, so when it hit it made a large   
explosion.  
  
When the dust cleared, Jay stood with a hand up, unscratched.   
Obviously he had blocked the attack.  
  
"Wh, whu..." Draco couldn't believe it. His most powerful   
expelliarmus attack ever -- only to be blocked by a super-fast alien.  
  
"My turn," Jay said, grinning.  
  
Before Draco could react, a large blast came from the Kayoten's  
outstretched hand. A blinding flash caused everyone else to close their  
eyes quickly. When they opened their eyes, Draco lay on the ground,  
gasping.  
  
"Hurt?" Jay asked.  
  
"No..." Draco wheezed. "I... just can't move..."  
  
Jay laughed out loud, motioning Greg forward.  
  
"If you think that was fun, Greg here," Jay smiled, "is   
stronger than me AND Pete."  
  
Draco fainted at these words. Harry and Hermione carried him   
away.  
  
"You," Greg motioned to Ron. "Up."  
  
Ron hesitated, then got up. Without warning, he fired a new  
spell he had learned. "RAPIBINDUS!" Suddenly Greg's arms and legs were  
pinned against his sides. Ron rushed forward and punched him in the   
shoulder. Greg broke free, and used an eye ray. Ron got electrified,   
and gave up.  
  
"All right! My turn!" Pete seemed excited.  
  
"Hermione, your go," Harry said.  
  
Hermione stepped up, figuring that they would go easier on a   
girl. Or at least hoping that.  
  
Hermione didn't have time to think. A blast left Pete's   
fingertips and she was knocked into Ron's lap. Hermione had a shocked   
expression on her face.  
  
"How dare you zap a lady?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me!!"  
  
"Excuse me," Greg stepped in, "but we didn't have females on  
Kayotrek. We didn't need them."  
  
"Of course you did! Wait, what do you mean 'did'?"  
  
"Kayotrek is long gone. We're all that's left besides two   
others."  
  
"Probably because you didn't have girls. Hmph!"  
  
"No, because the Zraltons destroyed it. Our father was on it.  
Everyone except us was on it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Look, are you gonna keep fighting or not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. Jay," Greg called. "Your turn again. Why do you always  
get to take two turns?"  
  
"Take it easy. Anyway, Harry is MY student."  
  
"Huh?!" Ron, Draco and Hermione cried out at once.  
  
"Yes, I have been training Harry after school for two years   
now. He is very strong. In this case, I will be able to attack with   
fists and feet."  
  
Jay stared at Harry, and Harry stared right back. They were   
about two feet apart. Harry came suddenly with a dashing gut punch. Jay  
countered by grabbing his fist and hurling him away. But Harry   
rebounded off a rock and flew toward Jay. His fist pushed forward,   
Harry punched Jay in the face. No time and no way to defend or counter,  
Jay tumbled helplessly into a large boulder, breaking it in half. Both  
sides stared in awe at what Harry had done. Dust rose around the   
remains of the rock.  
  
Suddenly Jay leaped out of the dust, landed behind Harry and   
whirled around at the same time as Harry. A gut punch and an uppercut,  
and Harry went down. Harry grabbed his wand at the same time Jay   
grabbed his sword.   
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!!" Harry shouted, knocking the sword out of Jay's  
hand. Harry leapt up and attempted to double-kick Jay's face. A small   
move to the side was all it took to dodge. Grabbing the foot was all   
it took to counter. Jay whipped Harry into the ground, knocking him   
out for a few seconds.  
  
"I win," Jay said. "I could have ripped your head off right   
then. You still have some training to do."  
  
"All right," Harry said, smiling. "Same time next year?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The Kayotens disappeared into the night, not turning back. 


End file.
